Una
by susnot22
Summary: Sasuke solo deseaba una oportunidad para estar con Naruto y la iba a obtener, sin importar como. Incluso si signifivaba demostrarle que el era mejor parecido que esa Sakura de la que Naruto esta enamorado… SasuNaru, AU, yaoi TRADUCCION


Esta es una **T****raducción** de un fanfic llamado **"****One****"** la autora es **Seto's****Darkness **el link al fanfic original esta en mi perfil. (Este es uno de mis fanfics favoritos...)

Antes d q se me olvide, Naruto le peretenece a Masashi Kishimoto, no a mi o a **Seto'sDarkness **esta es solo una traduccion d una fanfic...

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke tenía seis años de edad cuando vio por primera vez a Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke pensó que Naruto se veía lindo y amistoso, pero también adorablemente inocente. El siguió al chico rubio en su camino a su casa. El vio como Naruto estaba caminando solo.

Sasuke corrió, tan rápido como sus pequeñas, pálidas piernas pudieran llevarlo. Entonces, alcanzó a Naruto. Y le ofreció su mejor, más amistosa sonrisa. -¿Quieres caminar a casa conmigo?-

Sasuke no estaba seguro si así era como la gente le preguntaba a niños lindos que caminaran a casa con ellos. Después de todo, el antes había rechazado a varias mujeres que querían caminar con él. El niño rubio vio a Sasuke, antes de fruncir su cara infantilmente, y salió corriendo.

Ese día Sasuke camino solo a casa.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke tenía siete años cuando por primera vez quizo impresionar a Naruto.

Sasuke solo sabía que quería obtener la atención del otro. Se llenaba con un sentimiento cálido, cuando esos ojos azules se enfocaban a mirarlo a él, y solo a él. El no quería preguntarle a su genio hermano mayor acerca de estos sentimientos. El tenía confianza en poder entenderlos.

Sasuke siempre alzaba su mano cuando el maestro pedía un voluntario para resolver un problema en el pizarrón. Ignoraba los murmullos acerca de niño 'nerd', 'mocoso arrogante' y ''¡él es tan listo!'. Sus ojos negros estaban enfocados en el normalmente-charlando y algunas veces-durmiendo-en-clase rubio.

Sasuke ofreció ayudar a Naruto a resolver un problema en la pizarra. La clase aplaudió ruidosamente cuando el fácilmente resolvió el problema. Iruka-sensei le dijo a Naruto que él debería ser más como Sasuke. .El rubio suspiró exasperadamente.

Sasuke estaba contento por haber contestado bien. El sonrió y señaló hacia el pizarrón donde su escritura estaba impresa.

-¿Lo ves¡También soy bueno en está material¡Soy bueno en ciencias, deportes y demás! Le dijo orgullosamente al rubio. Naruto lo miró enojado, antes de salir, murmurando en voz alta acerca de bastardos arrogantes'. Iruka vio cariñosamente a la extraña manera de Sasuke de mostrarle al rubio que deseaba atención.

Desde entonces Sasuke nunca levantó su mano en clase.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke tenía ocho años de edad cuando supo que Naruto era huérfano. El pensó que ahora podría entenderlo más. Después de todo, sus padres habían fallecido en un brutal accidente de auto el invierno pasado, mientras Itachi pasaba más tiempo en el trabajo que en la casa.

Sasuke escucho a los otros chicos burlándose del rubio, acerca de como Naruto probablemente era un monstruo indeseable para que sus padres lo dejaran frente al apartamento de Iruka cuando aun era un bebe. Tan pronto como Sasuke supo la noticia, se apresuro a encontrar al rubio.

Sasuke vio a Naruto en el centro del parque, solo y limpiando furiosamente sus lágrimas. Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que interviniera en los asuntos privados de una persona, pero al ver a Naruto, solitario en su tristeza fue más que suficiente.

Sasuke le acercó una mano y le ofreció un pañuelo blanco al sollozante Naruto. El rubio lo vio sospechosamente, antes de gritar sin palabras y dejó el parque y aun entristecido niño con ojos de carbón.

Sasuke nunca se acercó a Naruto llorando desde entonces

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke tenía doce años cuando beso por primera vez a Naruto.

Sasuke, a este punto, ya sabía la explicación a esas furiosas mariposas que invadían el interior de su estomago cuando el veía o pensaba en Naruto. A él le _gustaba_ Naruto, mucho, bastante, demasiado. El _amaba _a Naruto en una forma completamente diferente de la forma en que amaba a su hermano mayor.

Sin embargo, Si le preguntaran, Sasuke lo negaría vehementemente, justo en la forma en que negaría haberle pagado a un estudiante para empujar a Naruto hacia él –sus labios…- durante el primer día de clases. Sin embargo, él sabía que habría sido muchísimo mejor si Naruto no escupiera ruidosamente e hiciera ruidos de vómito después del beso.

Desde entonces Sasuke nunca besó a Naruto enfrente de otros.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke tenía dieciséis años de edad cuando supo lo que quería.

Solo quería una cita.

El solo deseaba una oportunidad para estar con Naruto.

* * *

**One**

-- Sasuke solo deseaba una oportunidad para estar con Naruto… --

* * *

-… ¿Q-Qué?- Uzumaki Naruto tartamudeo con una débil voz. El estaba orgulloso de ser fuerte, alegre y valiente. Por lo tanto, decir tales cosas con tan débil tono de voz era sorprendente y poco característico.

Naruto no necesitaba que nadie le dijera, porque el estaba _muy_ seguro que su cara era el resumen de la sorpresa avergonzada. Un furioso rubor coloreo sus mejillas bronceadas, sus labios abiertos, y sus ojos abiertos en incredulidad.

La persona enfrente de el se mantenía calmada y estoica. Después de más o menos un minuto de Naruto con expresión de pescado, el tranquilo adolescente repitió su anterior declaración. -Te pregunte si te gustaría tener una cita conmigo.-

De ser posible, las mejillas del rubio se volvieron un tono de rosa más oscuro.

-… ¿Q…Qué?!- Naruto gritó de una forma que podría definitivamente ser clasificada como femenina.

La cara del otro permaneció inmutable; solo el brillo de la esperanza y la anticipación traicionaban su tranquila cara. Ojos negros observando a Naruto, esperando la respuesta a su tranquilamente formulada petición. Después de todo, burlarse y pelear con el no lo habían llevado a ninguna parte. Después de diez años de conocer y perseguir a Naruto, aun no estaba cerca de lo que deseaba.

El solo quería una cita – Esa _única__oportunidad_ de estar con aquel a quien amaba. Solo una.

-…Es solo una cita,- Dijo Uchiha Sasuke en un tono ligero, aunque estaba seguro que el rubio podía oírlo rechinando sus dientes. El tono que Sasuke usó cuando dijo 'una cita' implicaba que no era algo importante, que no significaría demasiado. Incluso si significaba todo el mundo para Sasuke.

Solo una.

-¿Una c-cita?- Repitió casi estúpidamente Naruto, y Sasuke estaba indeciso entre reír, gritar o poner cara triste.

-Si,- Respondió Sasuke, tan lenta y pacientemente como pudo.

Los ojos azules se cerraron interrogadoramente ante el. Sasuke conocía esa mirada. Era la antecesora de Naruto enojándose, o huyendo de el.

-…No.-

* * *

Naruto debía haber sabido que Sasuke no se daría por vencido. Pero una vez más, el no lo había creído, incluso si hubiera querido. El no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera interesado en salir con él.

Por otra parte, el no hubiera pensado _nunca_ que Sasuke recurriría a esto.

Debió haber sabido que había un motive oculto en la pregunta que Sasuke le hizo el otro día.

_-__¿A__ti te gusta__ Haruno, __o no__-_Preguntó el bastardo Uchiha, y Naruto ni siquiera pensó antes de aceptar. Entonces Sasuke vio fijamente hacia un lugar a un lado de los hombros de Naruto, antes de alejarse con gracia. El hecho de que había mentido acerca de Sakura-chan no le llego a Naruto hasta la noche anterior. A el le gusta_ba_ Sakura-chan antes, pero ahora…

La actividad en el aglomerado corredor se detuvo para ver fija y descaradamente al… cambiado Uchiha Sasuke.

El más joven Uchiha tenía sus uñas pintadas de morado. Sus labios estaban pintados con brillante brillo labial y frunciendo el ceño a la gente que bloqueaba su camino. El picudo cabello negro-azulado estaba domado por la plancha. Mientras caminaba, el sonido de pesados tacones chocando contra el suelo resonaba en el silencioso corredor.

…¿Tacones?

Y Uchiha Sasuke estaba vistiendo el uniforme escolar… para chicas.

Naruto estaba agradecido de que la falda no fuera _tan_ corta y reveladora.

Sin embargo, falda corta o no, murmullos escandalizados y baboseo descarado empezaron una vez que todo el mundo supero la sorpresa de ver al elegante Príncipe del hielo transformarse en la elegante Princesa del hielo.

Sasuke seguía frunciendo el ceño cuando alcanzó su primer objetivo del día, Haruno Sakura. El pasillo entero escucho al suave barítono de su Príncipe del hielo mientras le hablaba arrogantemente a una mortificada Sakura.

-Soy más bonito, listo, rico y _mejor_ que tú, Haruno,- Le informó Sasuke. En sus furiosos celos, él olvidó que esto era algo que ya sabían todos. Una amarga mirada en la bonita cara del Uchiha, no es que esto afectara su Hermosa apariencia. Aparentemente, todo el mundo excepto Naruto sabía acerca de lo que le dijo a la chica de cabello rosa.

Al terminar con su discurso, Sasuke caminó por el pasillo para alcanzar su casillero.

Pero no antes de lanzarle a Naruto una significativa mirada.

Si algún profesor lo castigaba por crear desorden y sangrados masivos, era culpa de Naruto.

* * *

-Si, saldré contigo,- Naruto susurró en la cara del Uchiha, después de haber tirado del chico vistiendo falda hacia un salón vacio. El rubio había palidecido al ver a la multitud de chicas y a la horda de chicos sonriéndole a Sasuke.

Si aceptar salir con el extraño y guapo y sexy adolescente iba a impedir que Sasuke vistiera ese ridículo atuendo que lo hacia lucir femenino, entonces así seria.

En la oscuridad del vacio salón de clases, Los ojos azules de Naruto no pudieron ver la sonrisa de triunfo en los brillosos labios de Sasuke, o el brillo de resignación en sus pupilas oscuras.

* * *

No era tan malo.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza. En realidad, era _agradable_. Más que agradable

¿Por qué no había aceptado antes?

Ojos azules se movieron para mirar hacia su cita. Era porque el pensó que Sasuke solo estaba bromeando. El no pensaba que Sasuke seriamente desearía estar con el.

Por otra parte, las acciones del Uchiha por los ultimo diez años de conocerse cobraban sentido. Naruto solo estaba demasiado ciego –o demasiado en negación— para verlo.

Pero ahora…

El sabía lo que quería.

* * *

Sasuke tuvo un mejor momento de lo que había imaginado.

Ver la película de terror que a Naruto le gustaba… a pesar de que significaba que tenía que soportar los agudos gritos de sus compañeros cinéfilos. Valió la pena, porque fue capaz de provocar a Naruto acerca de ser un gatito asustadizo.

Comer en el puesto de ramen Ichiraku… a pesar de que significaba que tenia que comer el poco saludable ramen que a Naruto tanto le gustaba. Valió la pena, porque pudo ver la brillante sonrisa en la cara del rubio mientras él pagaba por los alimentos.

Jugar juegos en las máquinas del centro comercial… aún cuando significaba que resistir la alta música proveniente de diferentes bocinas. Merecía la pena, porque fue capaz de sentir la corriente de adrenalina mientras competía con Naruto en los diferentes juegos.

Era muchísimo mejor de lo que había soñado.

Era perfecto.

Pero una vez más, Sasuke por experiencia sabia que algo tan perfecto como esto no duraría por siempre. El levanto sus ojos obsidiana para ver a su cita, mientras dejaba al rubio en el apartamento de mediocre apariencia.

El solo deseaba una oportunidad. Solo una.

Y la obtuvo.

-¿Vas a pedirme que salga contigo otra vez?- Preguntó Naruto, sonriendo audazmente, mientras el rubio abría la puerta a su apartamento. El olor a ramen alcanzo la nariz de Sasuke. Vaya. Naruto amaba tanto el ramen que lo comía en cada alimento.

Naruto lucía esperanzado mientras veía hacia él. Sasuke no quería pensar en las implicaciones de esto. El lo tomó como la pobre iluminación de la entrada al edificio. Naruto no podía lucir esperanzado¿O si?

Sasuke convoco una practicada sonrisa. Aunque sus ojos estaban sombríos. -No.-

La sonrisa en la cara de Naruto desapareció.

-¿Por qué?-

La sonrisa en la cara de Sasuke parecía forzada. Pero su voz estaba tranquila mientras explicaba. Aun cuando sus puños estaban cerrados fuertemente, temblando a sus costados.

-Yo solo quería una cita. Y ya la obtuve. Así que no pediré más.-

La explicación sonaba hueca en los oídos de Sasuke. Pero el dijo que solo deseaba una oportunidad. No presionaría a la persona que amaba para darle más. Porque a Naruto le gustaba Sakura. No él.

Sasuke escuchó a Naruto tomar aliento. -Salgamos juntos otra vez,- Dijo Naruto con voz firme.

El Uchiha, obviamente no esperando esto, vio apuradamente hacia arriba, sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-

Naruto se rió ligeramente, claramente divertido. Aunque sus mejillas estaban color de rosa.

-Salgamos juntos otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez,- Aclaró, acercándose al feliz y sorprendido Sasuke.

Era poco propio de él, Pero ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, Sasuke había estado persiguiéndolo de la niñez. Era tiempo de que regresara el favor¿hmm?

Sasuke parecía haberse recuperado, mientras le mostraba al adolescente de cabello dorado una predadora sonrisa.

-Esta bien,- Exhaló Sasuke, y se inclinó al frente para depositar un beso en los ansiosos labios de su pareja.

_El deseaba una oportunidad… y la obtuvo. Pero tener esa oportunidad una vez y otra vez y otra vez no dañaría a nadie¿o sí?_

* * *

_****_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, voy a traducir más **__**fanfics**__** d esta autora **__**xq**__** me gusta mucho como escribe, lastima q la mayor parte de sus **__**fanfics**__** estén incompletos… como sea, dejen su REVIEW…**_


End file.
